


Tell Me Why

by TheMiniKite



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kite (Hunter X Hunter), Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hisoka is possessive, Hisoka is protective, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Internalized Transphobia, Kite is done with his bs, Kite is trans, Kite learns to love himself though, M/M, Meteor City, Pining, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Trans Character, Transphobia, hisoka is pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiniKite/pseuds/TheMiniKite
Summary: Kite doesn't understand who Hisoka is, but if it's a fight he's looking for, he'll give him something to remember.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kite
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Caution Was A Bad Move

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the Hunter Exam arc in HxH and before Hisoka is a Phantom Troupe member. Kite is also written as trans in this and further details will be explored in later chapters.

Anger was an understatement to what Kite was feeling, even if his expression remained stoic, his eyes burned with fury. Here he stood at the edges of meteor city, his search for his mentor interrupted by someone looking to play games. Said person had kidnapped a young member of his group of colleagues, a talented young boy with an attachment to Kite who happened to talk a bit too much. Kite’s best guess was that the boy had been bragging about the group, and Kite’s, recent accomplishments. The man had left a note asking for Kite specifically, demanding he come to meteor city to retrieve the boy he had kidnapped. What set the man on edge though was the lack of a demand of ransom or something similar. The person had only asked to meet, and that reeked of a trap. But Kite couldn’t risk the youth being killed because of his caution.  
The slender man made his way into the rocky ruins of the city, senses on high alert as he picked his away through the ruined streets. He could feel the presence of many lives, eyes burning into him as they watched from the shadows. Until finally someone stepped out, an older man with an unfriendly look to him.  
“You look lost stranger.” The voice was cold and Kite paused, staring back from under the brim of his hat.  
“Someone asked me to come here to meet them.” He replied evenly, withholding the information about his young colleague so as to avoid possible aggression from the inhabitants. The old man sighed, running a hand over his face in annoyance, but he didn’t look too terribly surprised.  
“You’re looking for Hisoka then. He came through here all excited and worked up, dragging some young kid too. Guess the kid must be a friend of yours.” The man sounded like this was typical behavior of this Hisoka man. That unsettled Kite, whoever this man was he seemed to frequently enjoy luring people here for whatever reason.  
“Where can I find him?” He inquired, his guard on high alert for any potential aggression from the man or any one else that was lurking in the shadows watching.  
“He’s going to be in his usual place. Big ol’ rocky clearing near the hospital. You follow this street a ways and you’ll find the hospital and the clearing near it. But, stranger, Hisoka didn’t bring you here for tea and lunch. He’s itching for a fight, and you must be special enough for him to want one. He has a particular love for fighting, especially fighting...strong people.” The man’s eyes roamed over Kite with doubt in them. But Kite did not have time to linger, he thanked the man and continued on his way. So that’s what this man wanted? A fight. He liked to fight strong people. Kite was more than happy to give him the fight of his life.

\----------------

“Kite is gonna kick your ass! He’s gonna beat your face in!” The angry yells of the youth only excited Hisoka as he waited for the other man. The way this kid boasted about his companion, it ought to be an incredible fight. He leaned his chin on his fist, awaiting atop a boulder eagerly. And it wasn’t long before the man came into view. Hisoka’s heart slammed in excitement, he had learned to save judgement until he was close enough and this man was definitely strong enough for a beautiful fight. Tall and slender with long silver hair, physically he didn’t look strong but Hisoka could feel otherwise. He could feel the power radiating off of him and it only excited him more.  
“You must be Kite.” A grin slid up his lips as he spoke in a low purr, excitement coursing through his veins, Hisoka could barely contain himself. This would certainly be fun.

\---------------

The first words that came to mind when he finally saw this Hisoka man were “psychopath” and “probably shouldn’t be allowed to wander freely”. He certainly looked interesting to Kite with his bright redish pink hair styled up, the makeup and colorful attire.  
“You took a friend of mine. I want him back,” It was a matter of fact statement, yet it seemed to delight the man before him even more.  
“Im sure you know the condition for that. You win in a fight against me.” Hisoka mused, jumping down off the boulder and landing lightly. Kite scowled, tensing and preparing himself. The man was fast when he lunged, but Kite was prepared for it. And so the fight between them began. Both of them were fast and Kite had to give it to this man, he was indeed a skilled fighter. The blows the two exchanged were heavy and would have killed any normal person, especially one incapable of defending themselves with Nen. But Kite wasn’t interested in using full force on this guy, he just wanted to end the fight quickly so as to continue on with his goal of finding Ging. But it seemed Hisoka had another trick up his sleeve as he suddenly redirected his lunge and went after Kite’s colleague.  
“Your fight is with me!” Kite yelled angrily and Hisoka smirked at him, holding up the youth by his hair, a devious and vicious glint in his yellow eyes.  
“Perhaps, but it would seem you’re not taking it very seriously. Which is unfortunate for your friend.” Hisoka mused, pulling out a knife and in a swift motion, appeared to cut the boy’s throat. Unbeknownst to Kite, it was an illusion. Hisoka had covered the knife in his Nen ability “texture surprise”, that was also coated in a neurotoxin that would paralyze and slow the heartbeat considerably. The texture surprise also gave the illusion of blood. It was a ruse to goad Kite into using full force. Unfortunately it was about to backfire.  
Kite lunged, slamming both feet forcefully into Hisoka to send the man flying but also provided him with the chance to flip back and land next to the supposedly dead young boy. Kite’s heart rammed forcefully in his chest as guilt overcame him. This was his fault, he’d took the risk that Hisoka wasn’t actually insane enough to kill the boy. Swiftly knelt down next to him and reached for the wound to see if he could do anything. The moment he touched the neck was when the illusion fell apart and the texture surprise was revealed. But it also was when Kite came into physical contact with the neurotoxin. The hunter’s eyes widened in shock as the realization dawned on him in the mere seconds this all took place in, but here barely had time to truly process it before he was hit full force and sent flying.  
Both Hisoka and Kite were sent sprawling off the edge of a drop off, as Hisoka had only been aiming to get Kite away from the neurotoxin but had overestimated the amount of force he used and sent them both flying. Kite grunted as he slide and tumbled down the steep hillside, mind reeling from the surprise of everything that had happened just seconds ago. He felt a hand grasp at his arm, perhaps in an attempt to stop both their descents. Yet the force of gravity was a bit too strong and the two rolled over each other and Kite was flung forward. His Nen was still active and it was perhaps the only thing that saved his life as he was just barely able to focus his Nen into a thin layer over his back side to keep the rock from breaking it.  
The breath was knocked forcefully from his lungs as he smashed into the boulder, lips parting in shock and his vision going black for a moment. The hunter swiftly regained control and dragged himself up since they had both stopped rolling. Yet he was seeing double and was confused as to why Hisoka wasn’t attacking him. Kite could feel the warm blood running down his back, staining the white turtleneck he wore. Hisoka slowly approached hands up.  
“Stay…back.” Kite hissed, summoning as much Nen as he could, but he could feel his heartbeat starting to slow, his body wasn’t entirely responsive.  
“I’m not fighting someone completely incapable of defending themselves, that offers me nothing. But we’ve all touched the neurotoxin and you’re going to be paralyzed and unconscious soon. If you let me help you, we can make it to the hospital before we all get stuck paralyzed out here.” Hisoka stated calmly and Kite cursed himself for falling for such a ruse that put them in this situation. Yet if Hisoka wanted to help, it most likely meant he wanted to finish the fight at some point. Yet Kite didn’t have any other options at the moment. Hisoka’s was most likely taking longer as he had only grabbed Kite’s wrist for a few moments. He had longer to get them to the hospital.  
“Fine.” The silver haired hunter muttered, and so he allowed Hisoka to wrap an arm around his waist and Kite slung an arm over the other man’s shoulders as he was half-dragged and half-stumbled up the incline.  
“You’re rather thin.” Hisoka mused, his grip tightening on Kite’s waist, pulling him closer, much to Kite’s disdain.  
“Stop feeling me up.” He grumbled, eliciting a rather amused and joyous laugh from Hisoka who seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much in Kite’s opinion. Especially for someone who had been hellbent on trying to kill him only just a little bit ago.  
“Creep.” Kite mumbled, and more Hisoka’s amused laughter was the last thing he remembered hearing before everything went black and the neurotoxin took full effect on him.


	2. Glass Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are like glass, can show you the reflection of someone's innerself, and can also cut very deep. Hisoka finds out the deep, gaping wound of a secret Kite internalizes while his own feelings begin to gnaw away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Kite being trans is explained, there is still a lot more to touch on and be explored. Including his internalized hatred. Also Hisoka is pining so hard and poor boy is emotionally constipated.

Kite’s mind was fuzzy as he began to come to, he could hear the beeping sounds of the hospital equipment, feel the rough sheets against his skin. Yet it was taking him a few moments to remember how he had ended up here. That was until a voice spoke up.  
“Goodness that was quick.” Hisoka mused and Kite groaned, forcing his eyes open all the way to look over at the other man, sitting at the edge of a bed next to his. Ah yes, now he remembered. This absolute psychopath lured him here to fight and ended up poisoning himself, Kite and Kite’s colleague. The man sat up, grinding his teeth at the sharp, burning pain shooting across his back. Hisoka clicked his tongue and shook his head.  
“You’ll want more rest before you get up and moving. You may not have broken your back but you certainly did a number on it.” Hisoka mused, lifting up his own shirt to reveal his heavily bandaged abdomen. Kite was guessing multiple fractured or broken ribs. The man groaned, laying back down on the soft, silky sheets. Hisoka chuckled and got up, hiding the slight wince as he walked over and sat down on the edge of Kite’s bed, leaning over the him.   
“Only company you’ve got is me.” Hisoka stated with a smirk and Kite frowned, staring back up at the other. Kite supposed it could be somewhat worse, at least Hisoka wasn’t as homicidal as he originally believed…hopefully.   
\--------  
Kite and Hisoka had come up with a game to play with each other. A card game with his playing cards, whoever won got to ask the other any question they wanted and the loser had to answer honestly. It passed the hours between treatments and meds, it passed the days and weeks. And the game was surprisingly…pleasant. It was a breath of fresh air to be honest with someone about his life. Even just the little things, his favorite colors and why he was a beast hunter. And besides, Hisoka turned out to be rather interesting and not so bad of company. But the one question came up that Kite felt twist his insides.  
“So why travel alone? I mean, you are rather socially awkward, serious and a bit paranoid. But you’re pleasant to be around still.” Hisoka mused and Kite crossed his arms over the hospital own across his chest, staring at the bed space in front of him. He could feel Hisoka’s eyes burning into him, he had certainly piqued the man’s interest now.  
“It’s a long story.” Kite muttered, keeping his eyes directed downward as he looked away from Hisoka. He could feel it all over again. The anxiety and insecurity creeping back into him, sinking into his skin and creeping into his chest. It was a shock to feel fingers lightly gripping his chin, tilting his face upwards so they were eye to eye. Hisoka’s face was only inches from his own now with the most serious expression he’d ever seen the man make.   
“You promised to tell the truth.” The words rang in Kite’s ears and he blinked several times before pulling away, scowling slightly.  
“I know.” He replied. What was this guy’s problem? He was all over the place it felt like, unpredictable, wild. It set him on edge sometimes. He wasn’t the worst of company, but Hisoka Morrow was certainly an acquired taste. It took him a moment of contemplating before he finally caved, he knew Hisoka wasn’t the type to give in. If he wanted something, he was going to get it. So Kite began the long story.   
“I…was not born with the body of a man”, he could already feel his inside’s twisting as the words passed his lips, “I lived as a boy on the streets, it was what I wanted after all. Perhaps it was why my parents abandoned me, I can’t remember. I kept to myself, just me and the animals. I hated the idea of anyone finding out. The animals didn’t care, why should they? I was fine with how things were. Until I met Ging. Ging was respectful of me, he offered me the chance for what I really wanted. With a condition of course. He gave me what I wanted, and in exchange I would become his loyal student. It was a no brainer for me, how could I not accept it? So Ging took me to some Nen specialists. The told me what they could do, what they couldn’t do, and that it would be painful. I didn’t care, I wanted whatever I could get. One of them was a powerful transmuter, he took care of the hormones. The others took care of things like bone structure and my chest. That was what they, what Ging, did for me. So I became his student and decided to live my life alone rather than talk about it. It’s easier that way.” Kite finished, the anxiety gnawing at his stomach for even speaking of it. Especially to someone like Hisoka.   
“Do you not speak of it out of fear of rejection? Or self-hatred?” The words were like a sucker punch to the face. Kite glared at the sheets, he hated this. He kept to himself for a reason. Perhaps he had enjoyed the honesty and talking earlier, but now it felt nothing but painful. He liked it just being him. He did his job, he worked well, got paid, traveled, trained. It was good. But now being around someone for a few weeks and they were prying all his private things out like he was a clam and Hisoka so desperately wanted the pretty pearl inside.   
“I’m guessing both then.” The words were strangely frustrated, angry. Kite didn’t understand and didn’t get to ask as suddenly fingers were wrapped around his throat with moderate pressure, Hisoka’s thumb forcing his chin up once more to lock eyes with him.  
“What-” His demand cut off as Hisoka closed the distance between their mouths. The feeling was like electricity through his body, but there was a warmth in his stomach. Kite’s mind was reeling as Hisoka pulled back, the fingers leaving his throat. His cheeks burned from being flustered and embarrassed and all he could do was stare in shock at the other man.   
“What the hell?!” Kite exclaimed, he didn’t understand. What was the guy’s trip? First he wanted to kill him, the they were acquaintances, and now he was trying to shove his tongue down his throat. Hisoka’s moods were like a damn revolving door swinging around at lightspeed.  
“Was that your first kiss?” Hisoka inquired, cocking his head to the side with a smirk on his face. Kite’s face turned a deeper shade of red as he averted his gaze away from Hisoka’s face. He braced himself for the jesting that was sure to follow.   
“Good. I was hoping I was going to get to be your first.” Hisoka murmured, Kite’s head snapping up to meet the man’s gaze as a hand gripped his thigh and Hisoka leaned in closer once more. He was damn near crawling on top of the young adult hunter with Kite sputtering out protests out of sheer embarrassment. The advance was stopped by a nurse entering the room and freezing at the sight, blush spreading across her cheeks.  
“M-my apologies but uh…th-the Doctor would like to speak to you. Mr. Morrow.” The poor lady was trying to look anywhere but at them. Hisoka glared venomously at her for a few moments before sighing and getting up to follow after her. Kite slowly sat up after Hisoka left, his mind felt like it was going a million miles an hour. Kite felt something catch in his throat though, was Hisoka mocking him? ‘He was making fun of me…he had to have been.’ Why else would he have done that? Hisoka had no reason to want him like that. Anger and hurt twisted in his chest as he laid down and curled up on his side. ‘He must think it’s funny, all of it’s just a joke to him.’ The paranoia and hurt gnawed at his stomach and constricted his chest. Ging probably would have smacked him at this point, told him to stop being such a paranoid conjurer. Yet paranoia was how Kite had survived on the streets, in his training. It kept him safe and on his toes. Especially being a beast hunter.  
\--------  
As Kite finished the explanation, Hisoka could see the disgust and self-hatred lurking in his eyes and it filled him with frustration. How did he not see it?! He was an incredible fighter, a Nen user with the potential to be incredibly powerful, he was intelligent and compassionate, and he was so goddamn beautiful. Hisoka’s frustration with Kite’s inability to see his own worth, and Hisoka’s own feelings, drove him to make the first move with the kiss.  
The anger was still gnawing hot in his stomach from being interrupted. They’d been here for a while now and Hisoka had been fighting tooth and nail to get close to the hunter, but he was perhaps the most closed off person he’d ever met. But god Hisoka wanted more, he wanted to know more, he wanted to get closer, he wanted so desperately to feel those lips against his again. He’d fought so hard for that kiss and all he wanted was more, but now it would be harder than ever. Hisoka didn’t have the proper words to describe what he wanted with Kite, but he was desperate for it. Perhaps if both of them had been raised normally this wouldn’t be so difficult. And yet Kite was a paranoid, secretly self-loathing hunter and Hisoka was an emotionally unstable fighter who solely found joy and pleasure in fighting, inflicting pain, and being the strongest.


	3. The Cold Brings Warmth and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold brings them closer to each other, but the cold will also test their strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a note since it wasn't made entirely clear, both Hisoka and Kite are young, Kite around 20 and Hisoka 24yrs old in this. So this is years before the exam and years before Kite meets Gon again.

It had been two days since it happened and Kite had been actively trying to avoid Hisoka, until finally he managed to corner the hunter, who finally spoke to him, demanding to know why Hisoka had done that. Why did he think it was funny to do that? And it clicked in Hisoka’s mind, Kite thought he had been mocking him.  
“I was never mocking you, I did it because I was serious. You think I spent my time in here following you around like a puppy because I was bored and wanted someone to tease?”, the exasperation was clear in the man’s voice, “I wanted to know more because you interested me. But the more spent time with you, the more I watched you and listened to you, the more I…the more I wanted… you.” Hisoka felt his own realization sink in. Blinking slowly as he stared back at the hunter who wore a similar expression of surprise. What was this? What kinds of feelings were these? Hisoka couldn’t recall ever feeling this way, why him? What was it? No, he knew the moment, the exact moment. The moment Kite threw away the fight, threw away his anger, in exchange for compassion in the hopes of saving a life. Hisoka didn’t think he’d ever seen selfless compassion like that, someone so willing to give it all up so that someone he cared about could live. He wanted it for himself. Perhaps these feelings were selfish, but Hisoka didn’t care. He couldn’t remember when he’d ever felt so at ease, so…at home.  
“Kite…take me with you when you leave.” The words were whispered as he stared down, he could feel the self-realization setting in. This was the first time he’d felt happiness beyond fighting and winning, he wanted to cling so tightly to it. Tightly to the late nights and the whispered talks between card games, tightly to every second to he spent with him.  
“Okay.” The single word caused a myriad of feelings to crash down on him and his eyes lifted to lock with Kite’s and he felt it for the first time, his heart skipping a beat. Kite’s expression and demeanor had gone from shut off and angry to warm and compassionate. There it was. The first time. The first time anyone had shown Hisoka Morrow compassion. Kite did something entirely unexpected then, he reached forward, stepping closer, and wrapped his arms around Hisoka and rested his forehead against his chest.  
“I don’t want to travel alone anymore. I want a companion to watch my back and to fight side by side with. And maybe…maybe more. I need time to see what this feels like.” Kite murmured softly and Hisoka slowly wrapped his arms back around the other, he would give him all the time in the world if it meant he got to stay by Kite’s side.  
\-------  
It was time for them to leave the hospital and Kite felt confident in his decisions there. After Hisoka showed just how vulnerable these feelings left him, Kite had felt his heart ache for the other. Hisoka hadn’t been malicious, he just wasn’t good at conveying. But neither was Kite. Besides, he couldn’t forget the warm feeling deep in his stomach when Hisok had kissed him, or the warmth it had brought when they had embraced. Perhaps he could return these feelings, he needed time to feel them though.  
So the two men set off together, Kite having warned Hisoka that it would be dangerous in their travels. They often wouldn’t be in civilization unless gathering supplies. Traveling with someone else took Kite less time to adjust to than he thought it would, but then again being around Hisoka felt natural. The days they spent hiking through the wilderness, and the nights they spent under the stars. They trained together, learning to strengthen and push each other to get better. Kite had to train Hisoka in the ways of traveling like a beast hunter, wild animals were dangerous but they could avoid fights and danger with intelligence and caution. After about four months of traveling they hit their first bump in the road. A nasty blizzard.  
The two men were holed up in a cave they had been lucky enough to find. They’d already been gathering material for a fire when the blizzard struck, so they were able to heat the cave with one. Both Kite and Hisoka had moved some boulders more in front of the entrance to keep most of the wind and snow out, leaving enough of an entrance for them though and the smoke. The two had layered the blankets on the floor to keep the cold stone from chilling them further. Yet Kite could feel a chill creeping into his body, he was smaller than Hisoka and had a bit of a harder time keeping body heat. He was trying to hide his coldness, curled up in the blankets but not much seemed to escape Hisoka these days.  
“You’re cold.” It was a matter of fact statement and he sighed softly, it was difficult to hide things and perhaps a relief he couldn’t.  
“Yes.” Kite murmured and without another word, Hisoka lifted his blankets and shuffled under them, pressing his body against Kite’s and wrapping his arms around him, hands clasping onto the hunter’s to help warm them. Kite felt his body relaxing, muscles slowly uncoiling from tension he didn’t realize was there. He finally felt exhaustion crashing down on him and he quickly fell fast asleep, warmed and comforted by Hisoka.  
Peeling his eyes open, Kite couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so deep, and yet his mind was still foggy and his body relaxed. He didn’t want to move out of the cocoon of blankets and Hisoka’s body. A groan left his throat as he rolled over and pushed his face against the already awake Hisoka, hearing a soft chuckle leave him in response to the action. He could still hear the wind howling outside. They had enough supplies to last for quite some time and had brought a decent amount of wood. Perhaps their time would have been better spent getting up, devising more of a plan, training… And yet neither wanted to move from the position they were in. It was…warm, comfortable and even safe. It was…home.  
Yet the two men were unaware that something was watching them from outside, watching the smoke drift up from over the hill. It was large and hungry and hoping for a rather easy meal. The beast lumbered towards the smell of smoke, though it was still a good few hours walk away. Yet its mouth watered in excitement and hunger, it was desperate for food.  
\------  
Kite and Hisoka had finally gotten up and had been sparring and training when the hunter froze. He could feel something, just outside the edges of his En. Hisoka picked up something was wrong and went silent, eyes intently watching Kite as the hunter focused hard on pushing his En further to feel what this thing was. The moment he was capable of encompassing it entirely he felt his heart drop. It was a Great Bear. What was one doing up north? These creatures lived mostly down a bit further south, something had to be wrong. If it was starving, there had to be a reason. It was lumbering straight towards them, Kite had to guess it was hoping for a meal.  
“We’re being stalked by what I’m assuming is a starving Great Bear. We don’t have a lot of options. If we stay here it could corner us and simply wait for our supplies to run out or attack us in here. Running could also prove detrimental as it’s still heavily snowing and the beast could continue to follow us. But out in the open we have a better chance and if we can keep ourselves from getting lost there is a town not too terribly far.” The options weren’t the best but it was all they had. So they swiftly packed their things, but kept the fire going so as to perhaps distract the bear and give them time. Both men wrapped cloaks around their bodies and finally took off through the snow.  
It wasn’t too terribly long before they heard the loud roars of anger from the beast, it pounding its paws on the stone cave in rage at its prey having escaped. Kite and Hisoka exchanged glances before taking off in a run, if it was at the cave then it could soon pick up their scent and track them. They needed to get moving. Kite could feel it in his En as it was running now, barreling after them. But it wasn’t as fast as it could have been with a heavy body moving through thick snow. The town was still a ways away, they were running out of options. Kite felt his heart ache at the thought of having to kill the beast. Hisoka seemed to pick up on this as they ran.  
“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known. But I’m not dying out here and neither are you.” Hisoka called out and Kite clenched his teeth and nodded. He was right. They didn’t know this Bear would be here, and it was the survival of the fittest here. The two could see a copse of trees dead ahead they swiftly split, each lunging up their own tree in silence and hiding among the branches. They would ambush the beast when it came into the trees. It wasn’t long either before it came charging in, roaring and slashing wildly at things. The beats huffed heavily and swung its head around looking for its prey. Kite silently pulled out a long knife from his things, if he summoned crazy slots then it would only alert the beast. The hunter looked up at Hisoka who had also drawn a knife and the two made a contact, nodding to each other. It was time.  
Both lunged out of the trees to attack the beast, Kite managing to dig his knife into its back and create a deep gash as he fell, pulling the knife with him. The beast roared, rearing up on its hind legs and Kite rolling away as it swiped at him. But it gave Hisoka the perfect opportunity to attack from below, gouging at the beast’s belly before he lunged sideways to avoid its claws. But Kite didn’t see that the beast managed to land a small blow on Hisoka, a claw catching his chest. Not until it focused on the pink haired man and Kite realized he must have been hit.  
“Hey!” Kite yelled, lunging forward and driving the knife into the bears back leg, the animal roared and staggered, kicking Kite as he pulled his knife back. The animal was heavily bleeding now and it was unsteady on its feet, stumbling and shaking its head with grunts. ‘I’m sorry, but you hurt him.’ The man thought to himself before finishing the beast off. Kite swiftly went to where Hisoka was crouched, blood coming from a cut on his chest. But perhaps the most relieving thing happened, as the call of villages cried out, asking if anyone was alive. Kite called back to them and said his friend was hurt and they needed help. The villagers had heard the bear’s roars and came out with sled dog teams to see what was going on. Both men loaded onto a sled and were taken back to the village to get Hisoka some medical attention and to restock supplies.


	4. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finally gets to solidify their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to update, but behold the mighty smut chapter. Hisoka finally gets to do the hanky panky and he's very happy about it.

It wasn’t too long of a ride on the sleds before they made it to the village and Hisoka was taken for medical attention while Kite stayed behind to explain the situation to them. He was a hunter looking for his mentor and Hisoka was his companion traveling with him. He was glad the people seemed quite friendly and were more than happy to board them for the time Hisoka needed to get back completely on his feet. Kite doubted it would take long, the cut wasn’t too deep from what he could see, Hisoka had simply been a millisecond too slow. So Kite gathered supplies and took time to make plans about their next destination and where they would go. Perhaps they could stop by Whale Island, Ging’s original home and where Ging’s son Gon was. So for about two days straight Kite poured over maps and planned their route and arrival there. Finally on the end of second day he took a break and decided to visit the village’s hot spring, admittedly he needed a bath and a hot spring was a lovely place for one.  
He was the only one here this time of night and was grateful for that, he didn’t particularly want to strip down in front of strangers. The idea made his insides turn. Kite quietly waded into the hot water, a sigh of relief leaving him. The water was relaxing, cleansing, exactly what he needed. He became so absorbed in getting clean and relaxing he almost missed the footsteps. Almost. But he didn’t need to turn to know who it was.  
“And to think I thought you’d forgotten about me in the med center. Turns out you were just getting pretty for me.” Hisoka mused and Kite turned his head to see the other man already taking his own clothes off to get in.  
“And to think I was worried you’d lost your sense of humor along the way here.” Kite replied back, turning his gaze away to continue with what he was doing. He was just able to stop himself from jumping in surprise when he felt fingers close around his waist. When did Hisoka get that close?  
“Never, I was just following your orders and keeping quiet, boss.” Hisoka purred into Kite’s ear, leaning in close to him. Kite could feel his heart starting to pound, but it didn’t feel like anxiety. Not entirely. Hisoka’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his body back against his, nuzzling the back of Kite’s neck. Kite didn’t know what to do, or say. He’d never done this before. But he knew Hisoka was well aware of this fact from their time in the hospital together.  
“Why don’t you let me take the lead on this, hm?” Hisoka breathed into his ear and Kite turned his head to look back at the other and was met with a kiss. It didn’t scare him this time, this time he leaned into it, fingers gripping Hisoka’s arms in want. Kite didn’t know what had changed, there was still the lurking feeling inside his chest every time they met someone knew and they asked him questions. The feeling of not wanting to speak about it. But this was Hisoka. Hisoka the only person he’d told about it, about himself, the only person he could ever tolerate being so close and touching him. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.  
\----------  
Kite’s face was lightly flushed red, his breathing elevated, and the only thing his mind could focus on at the moment was Hisoka straddling his hips and pinning his wrists above his head, while his other hand was between Kite’s thighs. Hisoka had at least been understanding enough to get them back to their room and not have their first time be in a public hot spring. Yet he had no plans of being all that merciful, he wanted the entire village to know Kite was his now.  
Kite bit his lip in an attempt to swallow back a moan as Hisoka’s fingers slid along his already wet entrance, but the sound left his throat as a whimper when the two fingers pushed inside him. His hips arched slightly as his breathing hitched, Hisoka’s movements were slow and deliberate. He was teasing the younger male and Kite knew it. Kite’s muscles tensed as Hisoka fingered him, the man’s fingers seeming to find just the right spot. His breathing turned into panting as he let out soft moans, he wanted more. The slow movements were driving him crazy.  
“Fuck Hisoka!” Kite groaned, smacking his head back against the pillow in frustration and desperation causing Hisoka to chuckle softly, leaning over Kite’s body to press his mouth back against the hunter’s. And Hisoka gave Kite exactly what he wanted. His movements became faster and rougher, Kite moaning through the kiss. The heat in his stomach felt almost unbearable as he squirmed, heels digging into the sheets as he finally got to cum. Hisoka pulled out of the kiss and slowly pulled his fingers out, Kite watching as the man sat up once more and licked the cum off his fingers with a smirk on his face.  
“My turn now.” Hisoka purred out, shifting back to position himself between Kite’s thighs, fingers gripping the hunter’s hips as he released his wrists from his grip. Kite’s mind as still reeling from the sensation as Hisoka positioned himself, he didn’t think it would feel that good. Kite’s hips jerked in surprise at the feeling of something bigger than fingers starting to push inside him. A broken whimper left his throat as Hisoka’s cock slid inside him. Hisoka groaned, gripping Kite’s hips tighter at the tight, hot wetness he felt wrapping around his cock. And Hisoka’s control slipped as he started to fuck the younger man. Kite panted heavily as Hisoka’s thrusts swiftly became fast and hard, pounding into his much more slender frame. Hisoka’s hips slammed against his own and Kite cried out at the feeling, the bruising starting form as the man kept going. Kite gripped the older male’s shoulders tightly, his breathing ragged while Hisoka’s mouth started working on him. Biting and sucking at his skin, leaving bites and bruises on Kite’s pale skin.  
Kite moaned as he gripped Hisoka’s shoulders, he was dripping wet from being aggressively pounded into, the heat building up in his stomach again. Kite begged the other not to stop, he was desperate to come again and Hisoka was pounding his cock into him at the perfect pace. Finally he got to release, a low broken moan leaving his throats and Hisoka swore loudly, slamming into him and triggering his own orgasm.  
\------------  
Kite was partially curled up and drifted in and out of sleep after they finished, exhausted from the aggressiveness of his first time. Hisoka had to admit, he had been a lot more rough than he had planned on being this time. His yellow eyes took in the dark bruising on Kite’s inner thighs, his hips and the lighter hickies along his chest and neck. Oops. Still, nothing had been better than hearing Kite’s voice and the hunter begging like that. It sent shivers down his spine. Stretching Hisoka slowly laid down behind his partner, wrapping his arms around him and pulling his body close.  
“You’re mine.” He murmured softly, listening as Kite mumbled an ‘always’ as a response before drifting off back to sleep. The response pleased Hisoka and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax and finally drift off to sleep himself.  
By late morning the two set off from the village, having gathered the last of their supplies and and solidified their plans to head to Whale Island. Apparently Ging had a son there and Hisoka himself couldn’t help but be curious as well, perhaps this kid had answers. As they both doubted they’d actually find Ging there with him, he wouldn’t have made it that easy. Hisoka had learned that much about Ging in his travels with Kite. Still, he was curious as to what awaited them at Whale Island.


End file.
